disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerry
Kerry is the friendship/romantic pairing of Kim Crawford and Jerry[[Jerry Martinez| Martinez]].' From the first episode, it reveals they knew each other prior to the show. It also revealed that Jerry had a minor crush on Kim, but didn't lean towards it. In the second episode, Jerry is revealed to no longer have a crush on her. It is true that they get along fine with each other, hence Kim getting mad at him, and they've worked together to solve many things. They are good friends. They have a strong relationship, which gets put on the line sometimes, but they always come through for each other towards the end. They're not the closest, but they still care immensly about each other and will come to the rescue whenever the other needs it. They help each other out in anyway they can, and tease and insult each other at times. They've dated briefly (even though it wasn't intentional for Kim) and have gone a date together a restaurant. The pair have a comfortable relationship with each other and are very open minded with one another. They fight sometimes, that's for sure, but they alway make up in the end. "Kerry" can also be an opposites attact pairing since they act ''so different from each other. They'll be there for each other no matter what and they have each others' backs. Additional Names for the Pairing *'Crartinez '(Kim /'''Cra/ford and Jerry Ma/'rtinez') *'Jem '(Je/rry and Ki/'m') *'Jim' (J'/erry and K/'im) *'Jerrim '(Jerr/y and K/'im') *'Jerm '(Jer/ry and Ki/'m') *'Kimy '(Kim 'and Jerr/'y) *'Kirry '(Ki/m and Je/'rry') *'Kimerry '(Kim 'and J/'erry) *'Jerkim '(Jer/ry and Kim) *'Kierry '(Ki/m and J/'erry') History In many episodes, they are seen opposite sides of each other or beside each other. They're opposites, one likes trouble, the other solves problems. One is an extremely good dancer, the other isn't. But even though they're opposites, they always seem to find a work with each other. Whether its helping one get out of trouble, or helping one with a date. They insult each other at times, and Kim physically hurts Jerry a variety of times. They have a good friendship and they don't let a small mistake terrorize it. They know a lot of things about each other, embarrasing things, ''but they don't threaten or blackmail one another. They are seen glancing and smiling at each other, and they both make the funniest jokes. Whenever Jerry insults Kim, she is seen a little hurt and slightly offended, and vice versa. In Two Dates and a Funeral, Kim creates a bracelet with the letters "J + K" on two beads (intentionally for Jack). After she denies its for Jack, Jerry asks if the J is for him. Kim says yes and Jerry smiles happily, letting her know they're going on a date. Even though in the end Kim reveals the truth, she promises to let Jerry dump her infront of a bunch of cheerleaders, to make him feel better about they're breakup. They're definitely not the closest out of them all, and they definitely don't have the best relationship, but they almost help each other in any way they can and work together to solve things. Kim often grows angry with Jerry whenever he doesn't cooperate, but always finds a way to convince him to do so. This pair shows that even though they don't act like it, they care immensly about each other. They try not to get each other in trouble (but sometimes they do & regret it) and they have each other's backs. Dynamic Jerry and Kim have a good relationship. They're good friends, and help each other out, but do grow angry with each other at times. Whenever Jerry refuses to do something, Kim repeatedly hits or slaps or punches him. Jerry also finds Kim as a threat too. They tease each other at times, and try to make things best for each other. When Kim grows angry or upset with Jerry, he is also seen offended and hurt by this. Whenever one of them is happy, the other one usually responds with the same attitude. They argue sometimes, but they end up making up in the end. Kim, at times, also grows annoyed when Jerry tries to flirt with a girl. Since they're close friends, Jerry doesn't try to flirt with Kim. Also, when Jerry thinks Kim likes him (Two Dates and a Funeral), his expression appeared to be excited, and he casusally tells her that they're going on a date. The pair have a strong relationship where when something big happens and they turn away from each other, they always end up forgiving each other in the end, they end up apologizing and forgetting that it happened. Moments 'Season 1 Wasabi Warriors *Jerry (along with Eddie and Milton) tried to act smooth infront of her *When Jack made Jerry leave Kim and Jack alone Jerry got frustrated and rambled in Spanish Road to Wasabi *They both give Rudy gifts. *They smile at Rudy when he's excited. *They both help Jack try to get Rudy's job back. Ricky Weaver *Jerry helps Kim prepare for her dance with Ricky. *Jerry wanted to play Kim for the practice. *Kim suggested that she should play herself, and Jerry shrugged. *After Jerry commented on her dancing, Kim was offended. *Jerry pretended to Ricky, who Kim had a huge crush/obsession on. *Kim fangirled when Jerry pretended to let Kim join him during his "performance." *They held hands for a quick moment when Kim joined him on "stage." *Jerry even pretended to sing (lip-sing) and Kim grinned at him. Season 2 My Left Foot *They both wanted to join the pep-squad. *They both were rejected (at first). *After rearrangments, courteousy of Milton, the pep-squad opened up two spots for Jerry and Kim. *Kim makes Jerry shave his armpit hair. *They have an arguement, like some couples have. *Kim punches Jerry, which ended the arguement. *Jerry finally agreed to shave. *Kim was the one who helped Jerry shave (a long with other people on the pep squad). *When Jerry was chanting in the cafeteria, Kim cheered along too, being one of the loudest. Eddie Cries Uncle *Kim and Jerry hold hands to help Jack up to shoot a hoop. *They both helped the group play basketball. Indiana Eddie *Kim lands on Jerry when she fell by being attacked by a bird. *Jerry (along with Milton and Jack) watch Kim from below. Kim of Kong *Kim grows suspicous of Jerry (and Milton, Eddie & Jack) acting weird. *Kim made Jerry nervous. *After a few moments, Kim got Jerry (along with Milton & Eddie) to explain why they were acting all weird. *Jerry looked guilty after telling Kim. * Kim stared at Jerry angrily. *Jerry stared back at Kim. *Kim squeezes Jerry's ear to make him tell the truth. *Jerry gave into the ear squeeze, and told Kim what happened. Season 3 Two Dates and a Funeral *They go on a date. *Jerry grinned when he saw the J+K bracelet. *Kim told him the right person was closer than he thought. *He asked (the second time) if the J was for Jerry. *Kim agreed it was for Jerry, and denied it being for Jack (even though it really was for Jack). *Jerry smiles and puts the bracelet on. *After finding out, Jerry tells her that they're going on a date. *They go to a restaurant for their date. *Jerry finds Kim the best "girlfriend" he's had (because a lot of girls grow jealous). *When Kim breaks up with him, he's upset. *She promised to make it up to him after the breakup. *He smiles again after Kim promised to let him "dump" her. *Jerry puts his arm around Kim. *Even though Kim was clingy on the date, Jerry still liked having her as his "girlfriend" and he even admitted to hating girls who were clingy. *Kim smiles apologetically when she breaks up with him. *Jerry's happy for her and Jack. *Jerry returns the smile after she promised to make it up to her. Wasabi Forever *Jerry said that if Kim was going, he was going. *He said to Kim, "what it do, girl?" *He smiled at her. *They were next to each other when Jack attempted to attack Ty. *When Jack fell, they both have surprised expressions on their faces. Official Kerry Trademarks Sport/Activity '''Karate - They both do karate and have practiced sparring with each other. Dancing -''' They both love to dance. However, even though Jerry is good at dancing, Kim is a bad dancer. 'Gymnastics -' It is shown that they both know how to be gymnasts and have both participated in the gymnastics event (Seaford against Swathmore). Place '''Portocini's - It's where they had their date taken place. Falafel Phil's -''' Jerry was revealed to have a minor crush on Kim here (Wasabi Warriors) 'Hospital -' Kim took care of Jerry during his injuries from Jack's accidental kick in his stomach. Group '''Wasabi Warriors - They both attend the Bobby Wasabi dojo for their karate, and are both Wasabi Warriors. Pep Squad - Jerry joined, and Kim re-joined the pep squad together. After first they were rejected, but they both (re)joined later on together. Trivia * They're close/good friends. *They're friends with Jack, Milton, Eddie and Rudy. *They knew each other before the show started. *Jerry used to have a small crush on Kim (one episode only). Jerry wanted to go on a date with Kim later on. *They dated briefly. *They've been on a date (even though Kim never intentionally meant to date him). *They went to a restaurant for their date. *They both love to dance. *They both can do gymnastics. *They are both closest with Jack. *They both went to the Cotillion with dates. *When they went on their date, Jerry didn't mind Kim being clingy, even after he said he hated clingy girls. *Kim can easily scare Jerry. *Kim can easily make Jerry believe in something she says. Similarities *They both do karate. *They both dance. *They both go to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. *They both are good at gymnastics. *They both go to Seaford high. *They both admire their looks. *They are both persuasive. *They both know how to tell a good lie. *They both went to the Cotillion ball. *They've both dated at least one person from the show (Mika, etc.) & (Brody, Brett, etc.) *They both try to be impressive. *They both know how to be offensive. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Females Category:Pairings with Males Category:Relationships